Online conference sessions allow participants from around the world to communicate and share ideas. Businesses save time and money with online conferences as well as improve internal and external communications. One major advantage of online conferencing over traditional telephone bridges is the capability to share content with other users. The content may include presentations, text documents, graphical images, virtual whiteboards, video clips, etc.